


A Comfort

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jean grounds him as they prepare to visit Alex.





	A Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘X-Men Evolution’ nor am I profiting from this.

Jean’s perfume is enough to cover the stale airplane smell, but not enough to soothe his nerves. Scott chews his lip and watches others slowly shuffle in. 

Everyone is loaded down with luggage and heavy coats. Some people haul tiny children with them. Somewhere a couple is arguing about where to set their child.

“I love you,” he says and links their fingers together, “But can we skip children?” 

Her smile is more amused than offended. 

“Traveling is stressful. Traveling with a child means planning for all these extra what if situations.”

“Does visiting Alex count as a child?” 

“Maybe.”


End file.
